


from horrible situations come happy accidents

by seokshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Partying, seokmin wears girly clothes and so does seungkwan, weed references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokshine/pseuds/seokshine
Summary: seokmin is a freshman in a new highschool. seungcheol is a junior who protects seokmin in his time of need.*trigger warning for molestation scene in the first chapter*





	1. Chapter 1

seokmin walks into his new school nervously chewing on his bottom lip. being transferred to a new high school has not been easy for him. the shy boy has made a couple friends in the past few days, but he's quite introverted. he's always too awkward when talking to new people, cute boy's especially. all he wants is to have nice friends, and possibly a boyfriend. is that too much to ask?

"seokmin, you look so cute today!" his friend seungkwan coos him as they talk by seokmin's locker. he's so lucky to have a friend like seungkwan "those shorts really suit you; you have such a nice figure. i'm so jealous." seokmin blushes shyly as he smiles wide. he's glad that someone else appreciates his fashion sense. he wears a lot of more revealing and feminine clothes, but they really do help boost his confidence.

"thank you! i was a little nervous about them showing too much. i gotta leave some things to the imagination y'know?" the taller boy giggles cutely and smiles wide. he had a smile that could light up a whole room. if only that smile would stay on his face forever.

-

seokmin is sitting in class when the sudden urge to go to the bathroom rushes over him. he asks the teacher to be excused and heads over to the boy's room. as he's finishing up and washing his hands at the sink, a boy sneaks up behind him and presses himself against seokmin's ass.

"you're such a slut aren't you, i bet you like it rough huh? you're gonna take my cock like a little bitch." the unfamiliar boy says as he grabs roughly at seokmin's hips. the smaller jolts as anxiety fills his body, what was he supposed to do? this has always been his worst nightmare and now it's coming true.

"i'm a virgin, please don't! i don't like it rough please leave me alone." he pleads and struggles but the stranger is relentless and continues to touch him without consent. seokmin kicks and punches at the boy, but he is much taller and stronger. seokmin lets out a scream followed by a sob as the boy presses him against the sink and begins to undo the buttons on seokmin's shorts. he's terrified and too scared to escape.

"we're gonna change that soon, don't worry baby you're gonna love it." this statement makes seokmin sob more as he tries to scream for help. he continues to do so until a hand is put over his mouth. he bites, kicks, punches, and tries his best to get away. he feels so disgusted and scared.

"quit struggling you fucking whore; i know you want it!" the words are like venom coming out of this stranger's mouth and he just wants this nightmare to end. he continues to struggle until the weight of the stranger's body is suddenly no longer against him. the pervert is passed out on the floor with a bloody lip as a mysterious boy kicks his unconscious body.

"what a fucking bastard huh? trying to prey on cute little freshmen like you. once this kid wakes up we're taking him to the principal's office and getting him expelled. are you okay?" the kind stranger asks and seokmin shakes his head back and forth softly.

"i'm really shaken up and scared, i just wanna go home." seokmin's pretty eyes are filled with tears as he tries to get out proper sentences. "thank you for saving me, sorry it's all my fault. i knew that this outfit was too revealing and it got me in deep shit. sorry for the trouble."

the stranger gapes at the younger boy's words and puts both of his hands gently on his shoulders. "this was not your fault in the slightest; it's his fault for being a piece of shit. you can express yourself however you want, and if that means wearing more revealing clothing then so be it. i saw you walk by my locker this morning, and honestly i thought you looked adorable."

seokmin blushes deep and his tears fall as he looks into the handsome man's eyes. he's still really shaken up, but something about this guy makes him feel relaxed. he feels as if he can trust him with anything and they just met. "thank you, i'm glad you think so. i just wish things like this wouldn't happen, boys can be so gross and creepy."

the other boy agrees and sighs softly. "i know, but try not to let this guy jade your judgement. there are good guys in this world too; try not to let this wear down your faith in men."

seokmin nods softly and looks in the other's eyes. "i can't hate all men; you're a man and obviously you're a nice person." seokmin gushes a bit and looks down at his feet shyly. "oh yeah I forgot, what's your name?"

seungcheol giggles softly at the other boy's comment; he's glad he's seen as a nice person. "my name is seungcheol, what's your name?"

"my name is seokmin, thanks again." the smaller boy cannot stop blushing. he's just so thankful seungcheol came to rescue him. he wants to ask for his phone number so they can talk more, but he's too shy.

"of course, i'm here to help. especially someone as cute and innocent as you." seungcheol unknowingly flirts a bit and smiles wide. "can i ask for one favor though?"

seokmin smiles back as he tries to ignore how red and hot his face is. "of course! whatever you want!"

"i want your phone number, and maybe if you're feeling really generous we can hang out sometime?"

"of course!" seokmin takes seungcheol's phone and adds his number in his contacts. "text me anytime, i would love to hang out."

seokmin can't wait to go home tonight and text seungcheol, and he can only hope that the feeling is mutual. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

after the incident seokmin decided to skip school and walk home. he really didn't want jeonghan finding out what happened; he'd never let him go outside again. ever since seokmin started living with jeonghan; the older has been trying to mother him nonstop. jeonghan always means well, but sometimes it becomes too much. seokmin just wants time to relax and try not to think about it.

when seokmin arrives home after a short walk he belly flops onto his bed. he entangles himself in the duvet with a ridiculous amount of stuffed animals surrounding him. the soft boy closes his eyes to take a nap, and soon the exhaustion kicks in and sleep overtakes his body.

-

"please no! don't please!" seokmin is being touched in places without his consent. he is so scared, how could this be happening again? "stop!"

he continues to struggle but it's no use; the stranger ignores his cries and keeps on touching him. all of seokmin's clothes have been removed and the he is terrified, so terrified that he lets out a loud scream.

the loud shriek inside of his dream wakes him up and he immediately begins to break down. he grabs his favorite stuffed toy and sobs into its head; grabbing at the fur softly. he just wants to go back to his old school where people respected him. at this school he can't even go to the bathroom without being harrassed. 

he curls up into a ball on his bed as he lets out a few audible cries, not realising that jeonghan is home. jeonghan hears the boy crying and opens the door. he creeps over and carefuly hugs seokmin from behind. he begins to stroke the smaller boy's soft hair and speak in a hushed tone. "aww sweetie; was school bad today? can you talk to hyung?"

seokmin breaths are shaky as he rests the back of his head on jeonghan's chest. he really doesn't want to worry his hyung; he already had enough to worry about with juggling work and college. seokmin doesn't want to burden him anymore than he already has. "i d-don't wanna make you worry."

jeonghan sighs softly and kisses the top of seokmin's head. the younger is always so worried about burdening jeonghan. it's so sad to watch him go through everything alone because he's afraid of being a bother. jeonghan has never thought of him that way. "seokie remember what we talked about before? you don't have to keep it all inside cause you're afraid of worrying me. hyung is a big boy and he can handle it. can you please tell me what's happening?"

seokmin nods softly and decides to tell jeonghan. he doesn't wanna upset the older by withholding things from him. "i got assaulted at school today."

jeonghan immediately hugs the younger boy ten times tighter as seokmin begins to cry again. who the fuck could ever assault such an innocent little boy? jeonghan is furious but he tries not to let that show; he doesn't want to scare the younger. "sweetie, i'm so sorry. are you okay physically? do we need to file charges?"

seokmin lets out a few louder cries as he turns around and buries his face in jeonghan's chest. he holds his hyung tight as if he would die if he let go. it's all so overwhelming for him and he feels scared to go back to school. "i-i was just in the bathroom, and i was washing my hands. he pressed up against me and i tried to get away but he was stronger. he undid my pants and grabbed me and it was really terrible hyung i didn't want that. he said i wanted it but i didn't."

"shh i know baby, i know let it all out it's okay." jeonghan kisses the younger's forehead and hugs him tightly. he feels so bad for seokmin. seokmin has already been through so much shit and this is just one more thing that the poor little guy has to go through. it makes jeonghan feel sick. "i know you didn't want that baby, and i'm sure you told him. he's just disgusting and decided to do it anyway even though it's not what you wanted. you did everything you could've baby."

seokmin nods softly as his crying begins to settle down. he takes a few deep breaths before telling jeonghan the rest of the story. "he almost got my pants down and i was really scared, but then a really nice boy saved me. we took the guy to the principal's office and explained what happened, but i left right after cause i was scared. i don't know how or if they punished him. 

jeonghan nods softly and kisses the younger's forehead. he's so proud of seokmin for being brave and telling the principal. all he can do is hope that it's not overlooked by the school. "you did such a good job seokie; you stood up for yourself and everything. i'm glad you told the school, and i'm glad that the nice boy helped you out. is this nice boy handsome too?"

the teasing from jeonghan makes seokmin blush and smile a bit. he always knows how to put a smile on seokmin's face. "his name is seungcheol and he is handsome now that you mention it. i gave him my phone number because he said he wanted to hang out sometime… he also said he thought my outfit was cute."

jeonghan smiles wide and pinches seokmin's cheek a bit. after all that he feels as if he needs to lighten the mood a bit. "my little seokie is growing up. you're gonna have a boyfriend soon and i'm gonna be all alone."

the dramatic statement makes seokmin roll his eyes. "hyung i'd never let you be alone; i love you too much. i just might develop love for someone else too, except this love will be romantic. i just want someone to hold my waist and kiss me and treat me like i'm the most precious thing to them, is that too much to ask?"

jeonghan chuckles softly and ruffles the younger boys hair. seokmin always sets his standards too low in jeonghan's opinion. seokmin deserves all the stars in the sky. "that's definitely not too much to ask, you deserve a love like that. this seungcheol guy seems nice, i want you to go for it seokie. you deserve a strong, nice, and handsome boy to smooch you up."

seokmin giggles shyly and turns a tomato red. "i hope he wants to hang out soon. i just have to wait for him to text me. while i wait i might go back to sleep, will you stay and nap with me? i had a nightmare and i don't wanna sleep alone."

the pout on the younger's face convinces jeonghan to lay down with him. jeonghan begins to rub seokmin's back as the boy falls into a deep sleep. jeonghan would do anything to protect this boy, he's truly an angel. seokmin has always been the light of jeonghan's life; he's like a little brother to him. part of him wants to protect him from the harsh world forever, but the other part of him knows that seokmin needs freedom to grow. jeonghan can't help but reminisce about the past as he snuggles and comforts seokmin. his little guy is all grown up now.

-

seungcheol angrily walks as he leaves the school to go to football practice. who does the principal think he is? how could he think suspending that creep for two days is a fair punishment? the guy sexually assaulted someone for fucks sake; he should be sent to prison. the principal even had to audacity to suggest that it was seokmin's fault for the way he dresses. he wishes he would have smacked the principal right then and there.

seungcheol is so glad that seokmin left before the principal said that. the younger seems so sweet; he would never want his feelings to be hurt. besides, all of seokmin's outfits are adorable and he would hate for seokmin to hear otherwise. before starting practice he decides to text the boy and tell him the unfortunate news. all he can do is hope he doesn't take it too hard.

once he arrives at practice he can't help but be distracted. he fumbles the ball at least 5 times, gets flagged multiple times, and is continuously scolded by the coach. he can't stop thinking about seokmin and his innocent face. he just wants to protect the younger boy from everything bad in this world, is that too much to ask?

soon football practice is over and he's in his room laying on his bed. he checks his phone and is greeted with a pleasant surprise, seokmin responded to his chat

-

**seungcheol has started a chat with seokmin**

seungcheol: hi seokmin, i just wanted you to know that after you left the principal suspended that pervert for two days. i wish he would've gotten a bigger punishment but it is what it is ig :/

seokmin: two days is better than nothing, i just hope he doesn't bug me again :(

seungcheol: don't worry, i won't let him bug you again, if he does ill cut his dick off.

seokmin: thank you, i really appreciate the concern, sorry im so weak

seungcheol: of course, you seem so sweet and cute. don't be sorry; you're not weak he was just very large and disgustimg

seokmin: please you flatter me too much, i'm a weak baby. also,,, you said something about going on a date earlier in the bathroom?

seungcheol: i think i said "hang out", but if you want it to be a date it's a date

seokmin: i think i want it to be a date

seungcheol: alright, it's a date then. how about i take you to dinner after school tomorrow?

seokmin: that sounds wonderful, i'll dress nice

seungcheol: you look cute in anything so i'm sure looking nice will be easy for you

seokmin: you're making me blush oml

seungcheol: awww i bet you look adorable

seokmin: hush :( im not adorable

seungcheol: yes you are,, im gonna try to sleep now and so should you

seokmin: i took a nap already, but i'll sleep because you said so

seungcheol: good, nighty night sleep well

seokmin: you too! 


End file.
